


Holy

by butterflylovers



Category: King Princess - Fandom
Genre: F/F, are you considered an oc since you're actually real?, for you rachel!!!, idk but thats what im tagging it as, the only person i ship kp with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflylovers/pseuds/butterflylovers
Summary: You're extra special, something elseOr maybe it's youAnd I've been looking for something I wantAnd baby, it's you.Title credit: Holy by King Princess. Lyrics in summary: Pussy is God by King Princess. A surprise Valentine's gift for my best friend, Rachel! They are the only person I will ever ship King Princess with. Disclaimer: Will be referencing KP/Mikaela with they/them pronouns, as I'm unsure which they prefer since they are genderqueer.





	Holy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riottkick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/gifts).



> Okay, so like I said in the summary, I'm using they/them pronouns for KP since I'm not sure which pronouns they prefer. So please don't hate me. :(

The alarm had already gone off, but there was no way of leaving this bed. Two warm bodies were cuddled up, the sound of their shallow breaths and the pitter patter of the rain were the only things being heard. The younger of the two rested their head against their lover’s, one hand holding their girlfriend’s and the other resting on her hip. Occasionally, they trace misshaped hearts on the exposed skin of their side.  
  
“Do you have to go?” The older of the two asks, her eyes looking up to meet her girlfriend’s.  
  
She watches as they sigh, squeezing their hand gently. “I’m sorry, baby. You know I have tour. But you can always come with me.” They lift their head, to meet their emerald eyes with their girlfriend’s. “We can travel and see new things together. Get into some shenanigans in each town we stop at.”  
  
The newly dyed blond only hums in response. However, it seemed like it wasn’t enough for Mikaela. They grab Rachel’s hips, rolling them over. Rachel was now lying on the bed while Mikaela had them pinned down, straddling them. The brunette smirks as they take notice of their girlfriend’s shocked expression. They lean in close, wavy carob locks cuddling Rachel’s pale face and blush pink lips brushing against Rachel’s ear. “Or maybe we can do some other kind of shenanigans backstage before I go on.”  
  
Rachel blushes as her girlfriend kisses her ear, the younger of the two’s hot breath tickling her. “Mikaela!”  
  
The brunette laughs at their girlfriend’s reaction, rolling off of Rachel to lay beside them once again. They grab ahold of their lover’s hand, kissing each of Rachel’s pale knuckles. “Okay, so maybe we don’t have to do  _that_ , but still. I’d love for you to come, my bunk gets lonely. You don’t even have to stay the whole tour; you can come for half of it. I just want you there with me in my adventures.”  
  
“Let me think about it, yeah?” is all she could say. It makes Mikaela frown a bit for a quick second, but it changes to a warm smile.  
  


•──────⊰∙∘♡༓♡∘∙⊱──────•

  
  
After an hour of lying in bed, the couple finally crawls out of bed around noon. Although the couple would rather indulge in the connections of their warm bodies, they wanted to spend the day right before Mikaela left for the tour the following day.  
  
Mikaela starts up a warm bath for Rachel to relax her. Sometime after the bath begun, the brunette found themselves in bath sitting behind Rachel. Before Rachel could comment, Mikaela started washing their lover’s hair with their Japanese cherry blossom shampoo, so that she would smell like them. The marigold haired girl begins to lean against her girlfriend’s touch.  
  
_“Baby, don’t you know that I want you? It's only getting stronger. What am I supposed to do?”_  the brunette starts singing, Rachel closing her eyes.  _“Holding you close, breathing you in. Tryna hold back all the words that I’m thinking. I’m only myself around you; we’re talking about your boo.”_  
  
Her lover’s voice singing against her ear, their gentle touch relaxing her muscles. All of it made her sad in a way. She missed all of the simple things when Mikaela left for tour. It would only be for a month, but it somehow felt like a century.  _“Covers at night, holding me tight, just like a baby. I know I'm scared, but I'm gonna be okay right here. Daydream about you, daydream about you, daydream about you. In my room, in my room, oh.”_  
  
As they hum the rest of the song in their lover’s ear, massaging Rachel’s wet locks in their hand, there is a feeling of sadness in their heart. Rachel knew what she signed up for when they began their relationship. Mikaela would be gone for random periods of time to go on tour as King Princess, but they would come back to her as her girlfriend, Mikaela. The vocalist knew what she was getting into as well when she got attached to her sweetheart. A year of doing this though never made it easy. They wanted nothing more than to pack her in her suitcase and take her everywhere with them. But somehow, it seemed like Rachel didn’t feel the same. Was she hesitating this relationship?  
  
After they washed each other, they both dry each other off and get dressed. Rachel suggests to go out, end the rest of their day strong before Mikaela goes back to tour. However, the brunette has different plans. Mikaela wants to make this Valentine’s last with their lover as long as they can. They do all the cliches they could think of. The couple watched romcoms while making (more like attempting) heart-shaped cookies. When one of the batches burn because they were too occupied with their mouths, they settled for making chocolate covered strawberries.  
  
The singer had her legs draped across their girlfriend’s lap, watching them nibble on the snacks. They were watching  ~~(mostly Rachel)~~  Mikaela’s favorite romance movie, Dogfight. They were in the part where Eddie and Rose are in the restaurant, and Eddie tries to one-up the bitter host. The scene reminded them of their second date with their girlfriend, where they took them to a fancy restaurant. Like Eddie, the brunette was also underdressed. They were allowed in, but they were treated poorly because they were the only queer couple there. But Mikaela refused to let that ruin the date they had planned for days, and instead treated them to Taco Bell. They ate their meals in the parking lot on the hood of Mikaela’s car. It was baffling for the singer, to think that night would lead them to this moment, dating and living together.  
  
“Hey, Mik—”  
  
The older of the two is interrupted by the sight of her partner. They pushed back their wavy locks with one hand. Their emerald eyes never leaving Rachel’s for a moment, as if they were locked in place. In the vocalist’s mouth held a large chocolate covered strawberry, though it was only in half way. The marigold haired female couldn’t ignore the fact that her lover left a good amount of buttons open to expose her pale chest, not enough to reveal her breasts but enough to make Rachel crave the sight. Rachel sat there motionless, unsure of what to think of the sight in front of her. She looked  _holy_.  
  
“I, uh… Are you even paying attention to the movie?” she stammers out, it seems to be the only thing she could think of saying. All Mikaela does in response is point their slender index finger at their partner, gesturing for her to come over. Hesitantly, she follows her lover’s orders, never missing that knowing look they had in their eye. “What are you doing?”  
  
The brunette leans forward, the couple’s faces meeting. They poke Rachel’s mouth with the strawberry and  _oh_ , now she gets what they want her to do. With a blush decorating her cheeks, Rachel takes a bite out of the other half of the strawberry. The mild acidity and ripeness of the strawberry juxtapose deliciously with the sweetness of the chocolate in Rachel’s mouth. But there was something sweeter that Rachel truly craved.  
  
“Babe, you have some chocolate in the corner of your mouth,” Mikaela comments, their observation making them smirk. The older female makes a move to wipe it off, but her hand is stopped by the hand that belonged to her partner. The vocalist just leans in, her lips barely brushing Rachel’s cheek all the way down to the corner of her pale lips. Their velvet tongue licking that one spot swiftly.  
  
Mikaela pulls away, staring directly into the lust filled eyes of their partner. Without a single moment of hesitation, their lips collide against Rachel’s, hands caressing their lover’s face. Slightly calloused thumbs were gently stroking Rachel’s pale cheeks, it was like Mikaela was playing a song she knew all too well. Their tongues dancing the waltz in their mouths, the brunette taking the lead. It was a dance of passion, a dance of hunger, a dance of dolefulness.  
  


•──────⊰∙∘♡༓♡∘∙⊱──────•

  
  
“I’m sorry I can’t go with you, baby,” Rachel says, looking down at the ground with guilt. “But you know how it is with work and all. I promise I’ll try to join you later on in your tour though, okay? Where I can properly make it up to you.”  
  
Mikaela held a mischievous smirk for a moment before it dropped into a frown. They wrapped their slender arms around Rachel’s waist into a loving hug, Rachel’s arms making their way to wrap around her girlfriend’s neck loosely. The brunette leans their forehead against Rachel’s, their eyes never looking away from hers. “It’s okay, beautiful. You gotta do what you gotta do, but I’ll wait for you.” They stand like that for a moment, indulging in each other’s touch. It’s all they’ll have left of each other for a while. “I wanna give you something.”  
  
The words come out their lips barely in a whisper, but Rachel was able to catch wind of what her lover said. Her eyes meet Mikaela’s for a brief moment before her partner looks away, looking at the pocket of their mom jeans. There, they pulled out a plain white gold ring. It seemed oddly familiar to her.  
  
“Okay, I wore this ring on our first date for good luck. And I thought I lost this ring when we started dating, but I finally found it. It’s the ring that belonged to my great-great grandma, who gave it to my great-grandma, who gave it to my mom, who gave it to me. And it means a lot since it’s kind of the only thing I have left from her since you know, my great-great grandparents died in the Titanic. My mom gave it to me because she said she wanted to give the ring to someone special, and that I should do the same. So… uh, you’re someone special, and I just thought I’d give it to you because you’re everything to me. Think of it as a promise ring of the sorts, a promise that I’ll love you and treat you real good. You’re a goddess, babe. Like, you’re literally an angel, and I just hope you don’t fly away. You make me feel things I'd never thought I'd feel before.”  
  
What Rachel does in response makes Mikaela widen her eyes. Typically, the younger of the two was the one to make the first move. But Rachel grabs the collar of Mikaela’s crewneck, their lips connecting like two puzzle pieces. Mikaela could feel their girlfriend’s lip form into a smile against their lips.  
  
“I’ll be honored to take the ring, baby. We’re in this together, to the very end. I can’t see myself doing this crazy thing called life without you by my side.”  
  
Mikaela smiles at this, grabbing Rachel’s left hand. They slip the plain band into Rachel’s ring finger. As they let go, the brunette observes Rachel removing the ring and moving it onto her pinkie finger. At first, they are confused by this action until they look at their own hands. The singer had a silver ring in the same finger, in the same hand. Rachel links their pinkies together, kissing them. “I love you, forever and always.”  
  
“Forever and always, my dove.”

**Author's Note:**

> I made some references to Talia by King Princess, if anyone actually notices, haha. The song that KP sings to Rach is Froyo. by Hans. ft Clairo. And the part about KP's great-great-grandparents dying in the Titanic is actually true, ain't that wild?
> 
> (I hope you liked it Rachel, luv u~)


End file.
